The present invention relates in general to computer architectures and, more specifically, to the use of physical blocks to develop microservice computer architectures.
The term “microservice” describes an approach to computer architecture and application design in which a single application is developed as a suite of small services or components based on function definitions, each corresponding to one function definition, and each running in its own process and communicating by way of lightweight mechanisms. The small services or components are often referred to as “atomic services.” Each atomic service is a lightweight component for independently performing a modular service. For example, an atomic service might receive and combine keywords, process an algorithm, or make a decision based on the result of algorithm processing.
Microservices often operate in a cloud computing environment and can be “born on the cloud,” such that they combine existing cloud services into a resulting cloud service.